


Three's A Crowd (One-Shot/Lemon)

by GalacticOctoSquid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Jake is sorta an asshole, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticOctoSquid/pseuds/GalacticOctoSquid
Summary: A quiet evening between you and your boyfriend Piers Nivans is suddenly interrupted when Jake Muller comes to the door. You learn about a secret that Piers has kept hidden for a long time. Based off a head canon I have for Piers Nivans (which also involves Jake). This is my first lemon too.





	Three's A Crowd (One-Shot/Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon:
> 
> Piers has always been bi-curious/bisexual but keeps it to himself. He was afraid of being judged by his fellow soldiers and extremely afraid of his superior [Chris Redfield] finding out and deeming him a disgrace. It was also something he kept hidden from his from family as he knew they wouldn’t approve of it. He comes across Jake Muller one day who agrees to let Piers explore his sexuality with him for a price.

It was a quiet evening, you were enjoying a glass of wine with your lover Piers. Well, one turned to two and two turned into much more. Now you two were caught in a drunk and heated make out session. Even though you had been dating for a while, you and Piers never did anything that serious so this was a new thing for the two of you. It wasn’t until a few knocks at the door ruined everything. “Who the hell could that be?” Piers groaned and pulled his tank top down. You sighed and readjusted your position. It was probably Captain Redfield to talk about some boring work or something about training.  
  
But, it wasn’t. The person who came bursting in through the front door was none other than Jake Muller, a mercenary and the son of one of the most famous bio terrorists out there; Albert Wesker. There was a heavy tension in the air as the two soldiers glared each other down. You dared to open your mouth afraid of sparking a fight between the two. “So,” Jake started, clasping his hands together, “I hate to interrupt your night, but unfortunately, I’ve run out of patience. Where’s my money Nivans?”  
  
You wanted to ask Piers what this was about before he cut you off. “I don’t have it all. Not yet, but maybe we can cut a deal. Jake sighed and responded “Fine, but just this one time. What’s your offer?” Piers took a quick glance at you and you knew where he was going with this. No way, was your boyfriend about to hand you over to a guy he owed money to? You made an attempt to run to Piers’ side but Jake grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a kiss. Your eyes opened wide and you tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was too strong.  
  
Jake licked at your bottom lip to gain entrance but you swiftly denied him. Piers then came up behind you and started kissing your neck, which caused you to let out a small moan. Jake took this opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. You two fought for dominance and of course, Jake won. You got on your knees and began to palm at his erection while Jake’s focus went to Piers. Your eyes widened as Jake and Piers kissed as if they had done it before. You undid Jake’s belt and worked to get his trousers off, putting them off to the side once they were.  
  
You moved over to Piers and pulled off his boxers, letting his hardened member free giving the tip a small kiss. The two men broke away from their kiss and took off any remaining clothes. “It’s too crowded in here to do this,” Piers said, “Let’s move somewhere a little more spacious.” He helped you up and the three of you moved into the bedroom. “Now hold on,” you spoke up, “What was that about? Piers, is there something you never told me?” He sighed and replied. “I... Jake and I have...done this before. Just me and him. I’m sorry, I never told you.” “Of course,” Jake jumped in, “I wasn’t gonna let him do it for free.”  
  
It took a bit for you to register what they were saying. Piers and Jake have had sex with each other but Jake charged him so Piers would keep quiet about it. Jeez, must have been a lot too. You walked up to Piers and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t worry,” you smiled at him, “I don’t judge people. Especially when they’re curious about their sexuality.” Piers smiled back, “Thank you for understanding…[Y/N].” Jake scoffs, “Come on, this soppy love stuff is killing my mood.”  
  
Piers guides you to the bed and you lie flat on your back. Jake sits next to you and the two begin stripping you of your clothes. Your lips meet with Piers as he removes your top and bra, then massaging your [cup size] breasts while occasionally pulling and kneading your nipples. Jake moves down to your lower half, removing your bottoms and panties. He begins rubbing your clit and giving it small bits of attention with his tongue. You fight to hold back moans and your left-hand goes to Piers’ member slowly pumping it.  
  
Jake begins stroking his own member while inserting a finger into your nether-regions, slowly moving it in and out before slipping in a couple more. Your body protested at the ministrations but found your climax building up, but before you could have your release he quickly pulls out leaving you utterly disappointed. Piers grabs his hand and begins licking your juices. You reach over to the side table and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Piers took the condom from you, ripped it open and slid it on.  
  
Positioning himself between your legs, he slowly slid inside of you as pure ecstasy raced through your veins. He didn’t start moving yet even though you gave him the “okay”. Piers then moaned out as Jake took Piers from behind. Piers’ thrusts were sloppy as he tried to maintain his focus on you. His pace soon matched Jake’s which threw the room into a mess of moans and skin hitting skin.  
  
You could feel Piers hitting your special over and over sending you over the edge of glory. “Piers,” you moaned, “There, right there! I’m gonna come!” His thrusts got sloppy again and replied: “Me too baby, I’m gonna lose it!”. With one last thrust and your walls clamped down on Piers’ member which resulted in him coming. Jake pulled out and shot his seed onto Piers back. Piers removed the condom and threw away then lied down on the bed pulling you close. “Oh fuck, that was hot,” Jake mumbled as he began getting dressed. “You know,” you started, “We should do that again.” “Hey, I’m down.” Jake said, “Oh and Piers...you can forget about the money you owe me.” Piers just nodded in response.


End file.
